Pain
by IwKa
Summary: JJ's losing herself after Will dies in her arms.


PAIN

JJ went home after another wild night at the bar. The first think, she saw when she entered was her mother, who looked at her disapprovingly. She was here to help JJ look after Henry, but instead JJ was going out every night practically drinking to oblivion. They stared at each other for a while, when finally her mother begin speaking. "Where have you been?" asked Cindy Jareau. The question was more rhetorical, because she knew where her daughter was, she was drinking again with the geeks of the city.

JJ laughed a little. "It's not you're business." said JJ, trying to push her mother away. That's what she was doing after Will died, she pushed everyone away.

"No it's my business, because you're my daughter and I care about you" shouted JJ's mother trying to get through to her daughter.

"Like you know, what's best for me?" Screamed JJ and headed for her bedroom, but her mother grabbed her hand. "Yes, I know what's good for you Jennifer, for weeks you're coming home completely drunk, you don't go to work and you're not paying attention to Henry like you promised. We're all worried about you honey" her mother said with tears in her eyes, It kills her to watch her daughter destroying herself.

JJ laughed again. "And who are "we" mother. I don't see anyone else here. Do you?" JJ shouted JJ.

Suddenly out of nowhere Emily, Penelope, Derek, Spencer, Dave and Hotch appeared.

JJ just stared at them. Then she turned to her mother. "What are they doing here?" she asked slightly angry.

"They're here, because they care about you and want to help you." Her mother replied taking a step closer to her. But she stopped her "Stay away from me." she said and her mother couldn't hide the hurt in her eyes. "We just want to help you JJ." Spencer spoke for the first time.

"Don't you all get it, I don't need help." JJ screamed at them. At this point her mother couldn't take it any longer, she started to cry. "I can't be here any longer. I'm sorry." she said and leaved the room. She couldn't take seeing her daughter like that.

"Did you see what you did?" asked her Penelope and when she didn't answer she continued. "You made you're mother cry, you're mother JJ." she said trying to knock some sense into her friend.

"Why are you doing this to yourself JJ?" Emily asked tears ready to fall. She didn't think she will ever see her friend like this.

"Why? You want to know why?" asked JJ and took a deep breath. "Because, I don't want to feel this pain anymore." she said her own tears ready to fall.

"JJ" Hotch started and stepped closer to her. "I know how you feel ok. After Haley died I wanted to stop the pain too, but I knew that she wouldn't want me to lose myself to this." he said pointing to one empty bottle of tequila. "Do you think William would want you to destroy yourself?" he continued.

"You don't understand Hotch, non of you understand. Haley didn't die in you're arm Hotch, she was already dead when you got to her. You didn't saw her getting stabbed. But I saw everything, I saw Will getting shot in the chest and then he died in my arms Hotch. In my arms." she screamed the last sentence.

"Jennifer look at me." Said Rossi and took her hand in his both. "I know that you're in pain right now, an unbearable pain, but this is not the way to deal with it. You need professional help JJ." At this she let go of his hands and shouted. "You want me to go to rehab?"

"JJ, don't make this more hard then it is, please." Reid said with pleading voice.

"You want me to go to rehab?" she ignored him "I'm not an alcoholic. I'm not Straus." she said and run a hand through her hair.

"We know that you're not an alcoholic JJ, but please go to this place." Said Derek to the girl he sees as a little sister.

They all knew she had a problem, but they didn't want to push her to it.

"No. I'm not gonna go to a rehab center" she said.

"Look, don't do it for us or for you're mother, do it for Henry." said Emily, hoping that this will get through her.

"He already lose his father, don't let him lose his mother to." said Derek and took a seat beside her.

"For Henry?" she asked and began crying, she almost forgot about her son, what kind of a mother she is to forget about her son.

"Yeah, for Henry." said Derek as he put a hand on her shoulders, and she began crying on his chest. "Ok. I-I-I'll do it for H-Henry" she said through sobs.

By this time her mother had returned and began crying again, but this time she cried from happiness at JJ's words, she will do it for her son she will get the help she needs.

Possible second chapter!

I know it's not perfect, but I had this idea in my head for a long time.

Review!


End file.
